Two Worlds Apart
by InevitableDisaster
Summary: SPOILERS. After living in the same house for 15 years, two teenagers moves to an area with nothing but wild-life and a camp behind a wooded area next to their house. One teen finds himself in a hard place when he gets involved with someone at the camp.
1. Chapter 1

To spare you from to boring details of "first fan fiction" talks, I'll just say that I hope you enjoy it.

If there's anything that you're not clear on or something, just ask and I'll be sure to clear it up unless it takes place later on in the story.

I don't on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, this is fan made and has nothing to do with the original series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The last bell rang through the large school building, releasing a stampede of teenagers from the classrooms. The once silent hallways were now filled with small talk and gossip that was spreading through the school. Students left the building and entered the world outside, where people stared for a moment before going back to their business. Among the students were two blonde boys that looked identical to the other. They both wore light smiles with made their blue eyes shine in the sunlight. Each held their bag in their right hand and stepped in rhythm with the other.

As the boys left the grounds, one immediately walked to the curb and tried to balance himself on the dipping pavement. With his arms held out, the boy kept his balance, stepping one foot after the other. The other twin stared unimpressed at the other boy. "Yuui, what are you doing?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow up as he watched.

"Trying something," the other boy replied before looking over at his twin, "You should try too Fai." The older twin shrugged off the suggestion and looked away, staring at nothing in particular. Yuui went back to staring at his feet as he tried to keep his balance.

"Do you think Father's mad at us?" Fai asked. Yuui looked back at his twin, a puzzled look on his face.

"Mad?" Yuui asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to us, remember?" Fai asked. Yuui stared at Fai blankly for a moment before smiling again.

"I don't think he's mad," Yuui answered, hoping off the curb to walk next to his brother, "He would've talked to us this morning if he was." Fai kept his eye on Yuui for a moment before looking forward.

"If you say so," Fai answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Yuui looked at Fai before running down the street towards their house. "Wh… what are you doing?" Fai called.

"You can't catch me!" Yuui called back, laughing joyously afterward. Fai stood there before running after him, his blonde hair moving in waves as he shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Fai muttered, catching up to his younger twin. They rounded the corner and Yuui sped up, leaving Fai behind for a second time. Fai tried to speed up as well but slowed as they approached a military tank. Yuui sped by without a second thought while Fai watched soldiers pile several people into the back of a truck.

The people sitting in the truck wore tired, uncaring expressions as they stared at nothing. Several children on in the truck latched onto adults that held them tightly and hid their faces from the soldiers that escorted more people into the tightly packs vehicle. Several people took notice of Fai and stared, their eyes showing anger and frustration. A nervous feeling ran through Fai and he took off after his brother, trying to forget the image he saw.

Fai ran as fast as his legs would go. He rounded a corner and sprinted towards his house, only stopping when he reached the white gate that was already opened. He leaned forward, trying to catch his breath before looking up at his younger twin, who was standing his the front yard with his hands planted triumphantly on his hips. "I win!" Yuui chimed, grinning happily.

"You cheated," Fai said, smiling lightly at Yuui who changed from happy to serious in about a millisecond.

"I don't cheat," Yuui replied, a small pout forming on his face.

"Whatever," Fai replied before looking at the large, white door of the house. He stood up straight and walked towards the off-white house, patting Yuui on the shoulder as he passed. "Let's go," Fai said. Yuui obediently followed Fai's footsteps. They walked through the green grass and up the white painted steps. Fai opened the front door and stepped inside, shutting the door after Yuui walked in.

The front room was beautifully polished, showing the dark wooden archways nicely against the off-white painted walls. The floors showed a mirror image of what was happening above the surface down to the details on the ceiling. Accompanying the beautiful room was a blonde haired maid, who smiled happily and the twins, her blue eyes sparkling as the floor did. "Good afternoon, young masters," she said happily, bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon, Chii," they said in unison as they removed their shoes.

"Master is already here and wishes to speak with you in his office," Chii said before bowing again and leaving the twins. They stared at each other before making the way to one of the archways on the other side of the room.

"He doesn't usually call us to his office," Fai said before looking at Yuui, a worried look on his face, "Are you sure we're not in trouble?"

"Positive," Yuui replied, a smile still etched onto his face. The twins walked side by side to a large door with brass doorknobs and a huge pattern etched into the wood. They froze at the door for a second before Fai reached out and knocked on it. The sound echoed down the hall.

"Come in," a voice said from the other side of the door. Fai grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, peering inside. The room was small, but well lit. At the end of the room was a large, oak desk organized with large amounts of paper work, pencils, pens, and several folders that were bound closed. Sitting at the desk was a large man with long, black hair and a small smile on his face. His green eyes showed a bit of happiness as the two boys peeked inside. "You're earlier than I expected," he said, adjusting the name plate on his desk which read 'Ashura'.

"Yuui decided to race home," Fai said, sitting in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"I won," Yuui said happily, settling down into the chair next to Fai. Ashura smiled at the two of them, clasping his hands together on the surface of the desk.

"Still being childish, I see," Ashura said, getting a nod from Yuui and a mild groan from Fai. "I hope you won't always act this way, Yuui."

"But its fun," Yuui whined. Ashura chuckled lightly before leaning towards Yuui.

"Maybe so, but you're fifteen. You should've started acting older a long time ago," Ashura said. Yuui frowned lightly, only staring back at him. "I know that the change won't be immediate, but you should start thinking about your future." Yuui nodded, his blue eyes looking at anything else but Ashura. "But that's not what you're in here for." Ashura said, opening a drawer and pulling a file out from his desk. He placed the file on the table and pushed it towards the twins. Fai picked it up and opened it.

"What is this?" Fai asked, staring at the pictures in the folder before looking up at Ashura.

"That's our new house." Yuui looked over at the pictures. The house was large, standing more than twice the size of their new house. The outside was painted a gray color, with a darker gray for the trim. There was a large, wooded area behind the house that was as green as the grass in the yard. A small garden sat in front of the house on either side of the white front door. A large window was on either side of the front door, looking over the garden areas nicely. The curtains were also white, but didn't show the inside of the house.

"We're moving?" Fai asked, less than thrilled, causing Ashura to nod.

"At least the house looks nice," Yuui said.

"I'm glad you think so," Ashura replied, "The Fuhrer picked it out just for us." Fai looked at Ashura questionably.

"The Fuhrer picked out the house?" Fai asked. Yuui took some of the pictures to get a closer look at the details.

"Yes, the Fuhrer," Ashura replied, "I was promoted recently so he has a new position for me to fill near the house. I won't have to leave for business as much." Fai's look faded into a content one before he looked down at the pictures. "The house has three bathrooms one on each floor, a kitchen, a dining hall, a laundry room, two offices, a meeting room, and ten different bedrooms." Yuui and Fai immediately looked up from the pictures.

"Do we get our own rooms?" they asked. Ashura smiled.

"If you'd like," Ashura replied. Yuui cheered and Fai smiled happily before taking Yuui's pictures and putting them back in the folder.

"When do we leave?" Yuui asked.

"In two days," Ashura replied, taking the folder from Fai and placing it lightly on the desk, "I'll need you to finish packing by tomorrow afternoon so we can leave early in the morning. While Chii's out tomorrow, I'll have her buy you some puzzles books of your choice." The twins smiled again. "Now get going."

"Yes father!" they chimed, getting out of their chairs and walking out of their office. Yuui closed the door as they left and grinned at Fai.

"This is going to be nice," Yuui said, getting a nod from Fai.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's not very action oriented.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

Remember, I own nothing at all. Hence "fan fiction".

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Yuui's blue eyes looked up from his crossword as the car slowed on a gravel road. His eyes widened under his blonde hair as their new house came into view, the gray house getting larger and larger as the car traveled along. "It's huge!" he chimed as the car pulled into the driveway and the soldier driving put the car into park. Ashura looked back from the front passenger's seat and smiled at the two boys.

"Go have a look," he said before looking away and opening the front door to get out. Yuui practically leaped out of the car and past Ashura and towards the front door where Chii was already waiting. She smiled at Yuui before opening the door and stepping aside so Yuui could charge childishly into the house.

Yuui stopped in the front room, admiring the pale blue wallpaper, wooden floors, and navy furniture that surrounded the fireplace to his left next to the archway that led to the kitchen. A set of stairs was in front of him, which had a wooden railing and turned to the right after four steps. On his right was another archway which led into a dining area with a large window, a large, wooden table, and photographs that filled the dining room at the old house.

As soon as Yuui heard Fai approach from behind, Yuui took off up the stairs. His feet carried him to the next floor, which was a hallway lined with doorways. All of the doorways were opened and showed meeting rooms and one bathroom. Yuui ran up the staircase, which turned in a u-turn. The next floor was another hallway, which was filled with more doorways. Yuui peered in every room, seeing several bedrooms, one bathroom, and a large room with chairs similar to the ones on the main floor.

Yuui looked into the room at the end of the hall on the right and grinned wildly. "This one's mine!" he called, practically skipping into the navy painted room. A large window was in the wall, showing the wooded area behind the house. The light blue sheeted bed was placed in the right corner next to the window. The dresser was put in the left corner next to the wooden closet door that matched the floors. A light blue rug, which matched the color of the sheets, was placed next to the bed. A navy lamp was placed on a wooden side table next to the bed. A small desk took up the right corner next to him, and had a wooden chair tucked under the surface.

"Looks cool," a voice said behind him. Yuui turned around to see Fai looking at him, smiling. "I'm taking the room across the hall. Want to take a look?" Yuui nodded, grinning at Fai, who turned and walked to the open doorway across the hall.

The room was painted navy as well, and had a large window that showed the front yard and several trees outside. The desk sat in the far right corner, which held a dark purple lamp and a wooden chair was tucked under it. The dark purple sheeted bed was in the far left corner and the closet door was placed right under it, the door opening fully just before it hit the foot of the bed. In the nearest right corner was the dresser, which looked identical to the one in Yuui's room. The wooden floor was bare, but showed their reflections perfectly.

"Nice," Yuui said, stepping further into the room.

"I thought so too," Fai replied, walking to his bed and sitting on it. "Plus the view is really nice." Yuui nodded in agreement, walking to the window to get a better look at the green lawn below. Suddenly a knock sounded through the door. The twins looked around to see Chii standing in the doorway, smiling at the two.

"Your suitcases are in the hallway, young masters," Chii said before bowing and walking down the hallway to the staircase.

"Thank you Chii," they both replied. Yuui stepped out of Fai's room, grabbed his suitcase, and carried it into his room. After placing the case onto his bed, he opened it and flipped the top open. Hastily, Yuui pulled out his clothes and tossed them into his dresser drawers, not caring what order his clothes were put into.

With all of his clothes stuffed into the dresser drawers, he grabbed his suitcase and stuffed it under the bed, hiding it from anyone that might intrude. With a sigh, he plopped down onto the bed, feeling the soft covers against him. He smiled lightly and ran his hands over the smooth texture while staring out the window at the trees.

"Yuui," Fai called from the bedroom door, causing Yuui to look over at him. "Let's go have a look outside." Yuui nodded and hopped off the bed, following Fai down the hallway, down the stairs, and back to the main floor where Chii was organizing some photographs on the walls of the front room. "We'll be right back," Fai said to her, "We're going to look around outside for a while."

"Do be careful, young masters," Chii said, bowing slightly while still holding a frame in her hands.

"We will," Yuui replied, following Fai out the front door and into the yard. Fai walked around the house and towards the wooded area. Yuui sped by him, running past trees and under branches that hung low to the ground. He looked back at Fai, who stood at the clearing with an angry look on his face.

"Yuui, you're going to get lost!" Fai called after him, but Yuui ignored the voice, turned his head back around, and sped past several more trees. Wild animals ran out of his way, trying to find protection from the unwanted intruder. Yuui nearly tripped on several rocks and roots before noticing a clearing ahead. With a leap, he jumped into the clearing and leaned over to catch his breath. With a sigh, he stood up again and looked behind him. Fai hadn't followed him, which made Yuui worry for only a second before he turned back around. His eyes widened at the vision in front of him.

A large, metal fence lined with barbed wire and several poles was circling around a small living area. On the other side of the fencing was several small, poorly built buildings with no windows and small doorways. The grass was as dead as the people on the other side looked, each standing or sitting around. Several were sitting on large wooden piles far away from the fence.

Leaning on one of the piles close to the fence was a black haired teenager with his eyes closed. His hands were placed behind his head, keeping his head from landing on the wood painfully. The striped clothes he wore were covered in dirt and wrinkled heavily, looking shabby and unwashed. A number was printed clearly on the left side of the chest, which moved with every breath that the teenager took.

Yuui approached the fence, his eyes never leaving the teenager. He stopped next to the fence, his hands at his sides as he tried to figure out what to do. He jumped slightly when the teenager's red eyes opened and stared back, mild anger and confusion mixed within the color. "What do you want?" the teenager asked, his voice low, almost at a growl.

"I'm looking for my brother," Yuui lied, trying to be friendly with him. The teenager's confusion vanished into a look mixed with anger and mild sadness. A moment later, the teenager closed his eyes again.

"He isn't here," the boy replied. Yuui didn't move from his spot, causing the red eyes to open for a second time, more anger than sadness.

"Are you alright?" Yuui asked. The boy scuffed lightly, his glare darkening.

"I'm trying to take a nap," he said, irritation drowning his voice. Yuui's smile faded into a light frown.

"You don't have to be so mean, Mr. Black," Yuui teased.

"I have a name," he growled.

"What is it?" Yuui asked. The boy was quiet for a second, his irritation disappearing slightly.

"Kurogane," he answered. Yuui smiled, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight, catching the dark haired teenager off-guard.

"I'm Yuui," he replied causing Kurogane to chuckle slightly. Yuui frowned slightly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just," Kurogane said, hesitating for a moment, "Your name is funny." Yuui smiled lightly.

"And yours isn't, Kurgie?" Kurogane's smile faded into an irritated frown again and he tensed up, his hands clenching into fists.

"Don't call me that," Kurogane hissed. Yuui laughed lightly.

"Yuui, there you are," a voice said behind the blond. Yuui turned around and smiled at his twin, who was slowly approaching the fence.

"Oh sorry," Yuui answered as Fai walked to his side. Fai stared down at the red eyes that glared up at him, causing Fai to remember the truck at the old house. He shivered lightly, a frown covering his pale completion. "Fai, this is Kurgie," Yuui introduced, grinning happily at Fai.

"I told you, it's Kurogane," the black haired boy hissed, turning his glare to Yuui who laughed again.

"Temper, temper," Yuui said, causing Kurogane to look away from him, his eyes closing.

"Moron," Kurogane replied. Fai grabbed onto Yuui's wrist and took several steps back, pulling Yuui away from the fence and towards the woods.

"We should go," Fai said, not taking his eyes off of Kurogane. Kurogane turned his attention back to Fai, his glare lessening into a calm look. Yuui tried to pull away from Fai, a pout on his face.

"But why?" Yuui whined, causing Fai to glare at him.

"We just should, alright?" Fai answered. After a moment, Yuui nodded, and then turned to look at Kurogane as Fai pulled him along. "It was nice to meet you, Kuro-pii!" he called, earning another glare from the dark haired boy. Yuui giggled lightly as he watched the fence disappear behind the trees. Suddenly Fai stopped, making Yuui look back at the dark glare on Fai's face, catching the blonde off guard.

"Why did you talk to him?" Fai asked, "He could have hurt you." Yuui blinked at Fai for a moment before giving a warm smile.

"He seemed lonely," Yuui answered honestly. For a second, Fai said nothing. A sigh finally left the older twin's lips and he placed his hands onto Yuui's shoulders.

"Yuui, he was a Jew," Fai said bluntly. Yuui's smile faded into a frown. "That was an enslavement camp. If he found out you are a Nazi soldier's son, he could take advantage of you and try to use you to escape." Yuui tore his eyes away from Fai's.

"But he seemed lonely," Yuui said a second time, staring at the light blue flowers not too far away. Fai sighed again as a strange bell rang through the area from behind Yuui.

"Let's get going," Fai said, grabbing Yuui's wrist and pulling him through the woods back to the house. Yuui couldn't help a backwards glace to the fence, which couldn't be seen through the thick trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I lost the story and then got really busy so it took me forever to retype it. Here's chapter three in all its glory, or whatever you want to call it. I'll be sure to update faster next time.

Chapter 3

The morning sun peered through the glass in Yuui's window, hitting the small, sleeping teenager lightly on his pale face. The blonde opened his eyes, the sunlight never touching the blue orbs that presented themselves. As soon as Yuui stretched, the sunlight moves harshly into the tired orbs, causing Yuui to shut his eyes and whine painfully at the contact. He laid back in his normal position and groaned lightly before turning onto his stomach to get out of bed.

Yuui couldn't help but shiver as his feet made contact with the cold floor. With a mumble to himself, the blonde walked across the floor to the dresser. After opening a drawer, he uncaringly tossed out the clothes he was wearing for the day. He stared at the clothes with no care before he shut the dresser drawer. Sighing, Yuui stripped off his clothes he had slept in and tossed them into the hamper in the corner. He pulled on the clean clothes before looking through the window at the trees, which were painted over by the sun. The view looked peaceful, almost deceitful, and Yuui felt betray drift over him.

With a shrug and a quick turn, Fai walked to the bedroom door and opened in, staring out into the hallway. The hallway was quiet, but well lit by the sun peeking under the doors of the closed rooms. Fai's door was still closed, letting Yuui know that Fai was still asleep. Yuui closed his bedroom door and tip-toed passed Fai's room to the staircase that led downstairs. He followed the steps to the next level, and walked down the hallway to the rounded staircase across the walkway. As he walked down the stairs to the main floor, a calming sensation ran over him. He smiled as he spotted Chii smiling and dusting the room happily, almost dancing likely on her toes. "Good morning, Chii," Yuui said, causing Chii to look at him as the blonde finished walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, young master," Chii answered, her voice ringing like a light chime in the warm air, "You're up early this morning." Yuui smiled at her.

"The sun woke me up," Yuui replied, causing Chii's smile to fade slightly.

"Would you like me to put up thick curtains for you?" she asked, her head tilting slightly while the question left her lips.

"No, I like it, but thank you," Yuui answered, grinning happily. Chii's smile returned, lighting up her face as the sun did.

"You're quite welcome, young master," Chii replied before returning to her chore. Yuui looked around for a moment, as if looking for something to do before walking towards the front door.

"I'm going to go outside for a while," Yuui said, picking his shoes up off the floor and sitting down on the one step to slip them on.

"Alright, be careful, young master," Chii said. Yuui pulled his shoes on and stood up quickly. Yuui opened the door lightly and closed it behind him, leaving him outside with the chilly air surrounding him. Slowly, he walked around the house and into the wooded area.

The forest seemed livelier that morning than the last. The birds sat perched on the branches looking around for anything that would catch their attention. Squirrels ran through the area, picking up any food there was to take before running back up the trees. The sun peered through the trees, creating a small path for Yuui to take.

The clearing came into view, along with the fence. On the other side was Kurogane, sitting in the same spot as the day before. His head was propped on his hands while his eyes were closed and a frown covered his face. Yuui walked up to the fence and sat down in front of the teenager, causing him to open his eyes. "What are you doing back?" Kurogane asked, his dark eyebrow lifting up in confusion.

"I'm here to see you, of course," Yuui answered. Kurogane watched him for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"Go away Nazi," Kurogane answered. Yuui's eyes widened for a brief moment before his smile returned.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, but I'm not leaving," Yuui said. Kurogane opened his eyes again, the red color mixing with the irritation that flowed in him.

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Because," Yuui replied, dodging the question. Kurogane's glare intensified and then he huffed and turned his eyes away from the blonde.

"Do whatever you want," Kurogane said. Yuui sat there for a moment and stared at Kurogane before leaning towards the fence.

"Are you really Jewish?" Yuui asked, causing Kurogane to shift his eyes toward the blonde again, his red eyes sparkled slightly with the confusion that mixed with his expression.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know, you just seem… different," Yuui replied. Kurogane watched him for a moment more before leaning towards the fence, a serious look still printed clearly on his face.

"Don't ask me questions like that," Kurogane said, causing Yuui's smile to fade, "You might get an answer you don't like." Kurogane leaned back again, his eyes staying trained on the blonde's face. Yuui stayed quiet for a moment before smiling again.

"Should I tell you about me instead?" Kurogane stared a moment longer before shrugging and looking away from him. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" Kurogane asked, opening his eyes again. Yuui smiled at him.

"You seem really friendly," Yuui replied.

"I called you a Nazi and told you to leave."

"Yes, but you didn't mean it." Kurogane's stare faltered and his eyes quickly shot away from Yuui's. Silence fell between them and Kurogane let out a quiet huff.

"Friendly, huh?" he asked no one in particular. Yuui's smile faded and he blinked at the teenager. Silence fell between them for a second time before Kurogane sighed at looked over at Yuui. "Since you think I'm friendly, you should heed my warning." Kurogane leaned toward the fence and Yuui mimicked, a small frown still printed on the blonde's face. "The more you show up to this camp, the more likely you are to get discovered, which means that you could be killed by seeing me." Yuui blinked lightly, watching Kurogane lean back to the position he was in before.

"What if I still see you anyway?" Yuui asked. Kurogane sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Then I-" Kurogane started before he was cut off by a loud ringing that filled the camp. With a huff, Kurogane got to his feet and stared at the blonde. "If you're going to come back, then I won't stop you, but if you get caught, that's your own fault." Kurogane turned and ran into the camp, leaving Yuui behind.

Yuui watched Kurogane disappear in between the building, following a large crowd of people that were all wearing clothing that looked identical to Kurogane's. A frown stayed printed on the blonde's face as he walked away from the fence and into the wooded area. His eyes stared ahead and he took in nothing of the surroundings. "I get to see Kuro-pii," Yuui said, the happiness drained from his voice, "But why does that scare me so much?"

Yuui shook his head rapidly before smiling and looking toward the direction of the house. "Everything will work out," Yuui told himself, stretching his arms as he walked. "I know that Kuro-pii likes me, and I won't let anyone know that I'm going to the camp to see him." After convincing himself, Yuui stopped the house in the distance and started to jog towards it.

-------------------------------------------

There you have it, chapter three.

Please review.


End file.
